Ack
by Chibs Tsukino
Summary: Wow this is something that I did like forever ago.. in 03 I think.. and it just proves to show that I have improved since then.. My stories really werent that good at that time.. I was just getting used to writing fics and yeah.. so if you read it.. keep


2:30 PM 9/28/03

It was about 9oclock when Chibiusa walked into her house after having taken Jennifer to school and going shopping with the girls. Mase was sleeping on the couch right where she had left him. She walked out to the kitchen and started making breakfast for Mase. Not to long after she was done making breakfast Mase woke up and walked out to the kitchen to see a table full of food. He walked over and kissed Chibiusa on the cheek then over to his usual spot at the table and sat down. After breakfast Chibiusa cleaned up the table putting everything away. Right after they got done the phone rang it was Jennifer's teacher something had happened and Chibiusa was told to hurry. When she and Mase got there they were informed that someone had taken Jennifer. Chibiusa went crazy and Mase had to calm her down. The teacher tried to explain what he looked like. He had like a white color hair and some weird tattoo, as she called it, on his forehead of a black upside moon. By the description Chibiusa and Mase both knew who it was. "Diamond" they both said together. Chibiusa stormed out of the school with Mase running after her. "Chibiusa what are you going?" "To get my daughter back" "Chibiusa sweetheart stop and listen to me" Chibiusa stops and looks at Mase. "You know just as well as I do that you can only beat him if you turn evil and if you do you might not be able to come back and we can not risk that not when I don't have any powers." "So what do you want me to do just sit around when my baby is with Diamond?" "No that is not what I want you to do" "then what do you want me to do" "I don't know but..."before Mase even finished his sentence Chibiusa was gone. With in seconds Chibiusa was at Diamond's palace almost immediately she started to feel weak. Soon she was collapsed on the floor. Meanwhile Mase just got home and he walked inside and sat on the couch and sighed and said to himself "Chibiusa be careful." Back at Diamonds palace Chibiusa was waking to find herself in a bed wearing something the resembled one of her mother's dresses. She was surrounded by dark crystals but none of them were giving off energy. She was still weak but she could since another's presence she knew it wasn't Jennifer's or Diamond's for that matter. She slowly regained her strength she could tell the other presence was a guard. Sometime after, Diamond walked in with a big grin on his face. She just looked at him "where is my daughter?" "Oh she is safe but I really don't want her it is you I want you know that" Diamond said as he walked over to the machine that turns on the dark crystals. "Well it is not you either I want it is Blacklady" "If you let Jennifer go and return her home safely you can have me" "oh but you see I can have you both actually she has Mase's powers and they can useful" "if you touch her I will kill you." Diamond laughs evily "it has already been done" Diamond snaps his fingers and Jennifer comes in wearing all black and her eyes has turned black also. Jennifer walks over and ties Chibiusa to the bed as Diamond turns on all the dark crystals. Chibiusa screams as the dark energy goes through her body she tries to fight it with all she has but it is to strong for her. Her hair turns to a dark red her eyes turn red and the bright golden crescent on her forehead turns upside down and then black. She closes her eyes as the last bit of energy goes into her now welcoming it. She slowly opens her eyes as Diamond says "my queen is back." Chibiusa who is now Black lady walks over to Diamond and kisses him passionately. Jennifer walks over to join them "now what are we going to do" Jennifer says in an inpatient and cocky tone. Diamond who had just broken away from the kiss says "find something" then returns to his kiss now deepening it BL and Diamonds tongues graze each others. Jennifer disappears in the blink of an eye and leaves BL and Diamond there. Jennifer appears behind Mase with him not even knowing she just stands there looking at him as he watches TV him not even knowing that his little princess is evil or his wife evil just sitting there not trying to do anything to help them. This made her even madder she started charging up a fire ball in her hand. Just then she was knocked to the ground. It was Mase who knocked her to the ground. He had gotten his powers back and a few new ones added to that. He had her pinned to the ground holding her down. He started talking to her softly trying to get her to remember she is not supposed to be evil. He was failing to communicate with her and was beginning to not be able to hold her down. Just when he was about to loose control of her Sarah appeared "hello... oh my goodness what is going on here" "Can you help me Sarah" Sarah runs over and holds her down while Mase regretfully knocks Jennifer out. "That should last a few hours" Mase informs Sarah. "Where is Chibiusa?" Sarah asks, and Mase fills her in on all the stuff that has happened. While back at Diamonds palace BL and Diamond wonder where Jennifer is BL has an idea and appears at the house and has already started to feel weak. She knows Mase can sense her anger and her power she just grins. Then she notices that Sarah is there she just chuckles under her breath and thinks "another senshi to kill this is going to be fun." Just then Mase appears behind her, she turns around slowly. "Ah got your powers back I see" "Yea and even more" Then Sarah appears upstairs. Blacklady says "Oh so I see you are going to have Sarah fight you battles now Mase" "Stop this Chibiusa now" Sarah says. BL rolls her eyes "Dont call me that" she sways her hand and Sarah flies across the room into the wall and she collapses. Mase makes a purple rose appear in his hand and throws it at BL. Bl looks at it then remembers what had happened. She falls to the ground on her one knee with her head in her hands and Mase walked up to her and started tell her stuff that happened before she was turned evil and how much he loved her. As this was happening she was starting to turn back into Chibiusa little by little. Finally when she had turned back everything had been changed Sarah had not got thrown aganist the wall or Jennifer was not evil she was in her bed sleeping. Chibiusa then collapsed on the floor. Mase walked over and picked her up and kissed her then put her in on the couch knowing she will be ok after she gets rest. Sarah and Mase talked a little then Sarah left. After Sarah had left Mase walked in and lay on the other couch. Looking up at the ceiling he wondered what was to happen tomorrow.

THE END

if anyone has any questions or comments email me or if you have yahoo my s/n is princessminimoon2003 I would like to know what you have to say and sorry for all the typos

To Mase You are going to kill me for this story but oh well. I love you lol. Well you still have to make me good again and what you did in the story might not work lol

To Jen I love you too lol. Well since your story was great I made one but it doesn't even compare to yours. Well at least I think so.

To Sarah hehehe you are a great friend and a great roleplayer don't let anyone tell you different k. hey what is going on with moonlight knight?

To everyone else I know sorry if I didn't acknowledge you there are to many of you lol


End file.
